


Ring Out the Bells

by prettybirdy979



Series: Trope Bingo Fills [8]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years later and it's Martin's big day. To say he is nervous is an understatement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring Out the Bells

**Author's Note:**

> For the Future Fic square in my trope bingo.

‘Arthur! Arthur, where are you?’ Carolyn cried through the empty halls of the large home. ‘Arthur, we’re going to be late.’

‘Here I am Mum!’ Arthur said, popping out of the room he and Martin had been sharing for the night.

‘Come on then! Wait.’ She said as they went to go downstairs. ‘Show me the box.’

‘Here!’ Arthur pulled out the ring box Martin had entrusted him with last night.

‘Good boy.’

********

‘Oh God.’

Douglas sighed and turned to face his friend. ‘Martin, we talked this out yesterday. And last night. And two hours ago. It is your wedding. _She_ asked _you_. She is not going to change her mind, not if she hasn’t done so in the last _three_ years.’

Martin blinked. ‘You said that earlier. Word for word.’

‘Well Martin, you’re not the only one who can memorise things.’ Douglas drawled, smiling slightly as he noticed Martin’s blue bowtie wasn’t tied. He moved forward and grabbed it. Martin looked down at it, bemused.

‘Douglas?’

‘Allow me.’ He said as the door to their room banged open and Simon came in.

‘Martin!’ He cried, moving to hug his brother.

Douglas kept himself between them. ‘Sorry Simon, no hugs. If you mess up your brother’s suit, you’re the one who’ll have to convince him the wedding isn’t ruined.’

‘Hey!’ Martin cried indignantly as Simon laughed and slapped Martin on the back instead.

‘Also try not to remind him of the ceremony in, oh, twenty-five minutes. Nor should you mention the crowds.’

Martin’s eyes widened. ‘Crowds?’

‘Ah. Did no one inform you today is a national holiday for the people of Liechtenstein in celebration of the wedding of their beloved princess?’

The look of panic on Martin’s face was answer enough.

********

‘Douglas, there’s thousands of people out there! I didn’t even realise Liechtenstein had this many people.’ Martin said, as he snuck a look out the window. Simon had gone to check if the car was ready while Douglas tried to derail Martin’s panic attack.

‘Well, it’s being called the royal wedding of the year. Those people aren’t just from Liechtenstein.’

‘Oh God.’

‘Martin, it’s fine. The ceremony is private, you just have to get into the car outside and get out of it at the church. Theresa will meet you there. Even you can manage that.’ Douglas slapped him on the back as Simon returned, ready for the three of them to make the drive to the church.

‘Ready little brother?’

‘No? What if-’

Before Douglas could say anything Simon pulled Martin into a gentle hug. ‘You will be fine Martin, no matter what happens. Just think of my lovely future-sister in law. Now, we’re going to be late.’

Slowly the three men made their way to the car. ‘Isn’t that fashionable?’ Martin asked as they left the building and the crowds started to scream.

‘Only for the bride.’

********

‘Only one stumble!’ Douglas declared as Theresa led her new husband down the aisle and out to the waiting car and crowds. ‘Must be a new record.’

‘Skip was brilliant, wasn’t he?’ A still crying Arthur asked.

‘Yes, I rather think he was.’ Douglas blinked his own tear away. ‘Come on, there’s a reception full of royalty waiting for me to charm them.’


End file.
